Cuando la piedra empieza a rodar
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Si él comenzó, yo lo terminaré. Es el cuento de nunca acabar. En el círculo de la venganza no hay paso para el perdón. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Éste es uno de los fanfics más perturbadores que he escrito ya que se basa en la venganza. Creo que éste les gustará a todos aquellos que odian a Cartman, pero bueno, cada quién es libre de pensar lo que quiera.

Disfruten el capítulo. u_u

* * *

><p>Cuando la piedra empieza a rodar.<p>

Capítulo 1: Suficiente.

_El tiempo nunca se puede volver atrás. Lo único que podemos hacer entonces es ver el pasado para señalar nuestros errores y mirar a futuro, evitando volverlos a repetir en nuestro presente..._

_Siempre existe algo que deseamos toda la vida evitar, la cuál se convierte en cadena y no nos permite andar con libertad; y junto con el arrepentimiento, nos queda el desear..._

_En dos jóvenes existía esa situación, el desear evitar el conocerse, cada quién a su modo y tiempo. Se odiaban, en ocasiones sin excusa alguna, sólo se odiaban por odiar. Y a veces, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos..._

_Y fue por eso que decidió darle un fin a ese círculo vicioso, del cuál no se daba cuenta que recorría sin cesar..._

_Por mucho tiempo se dedicó a planear lo que llamara su "venganza"; investigó, pidió favores, e incluso comenzó a espiarlo sin percatarse de lo que estaba perdiendo. Pero no le importó, ya que esa misma noche, todo estaba listo para su revancha..._

_No fue tan difícil como pensó, de un sólo golpe lo dejó lo suficientemente noqueado para llevarlo al sitio en donde pagaría su condena; finalmente, tras años y años de silenciosa espera, valdría la pena..._

**.~o0o~.**

_Su cabeza le dolía terriblemente, le punzaba como si le hubieran taladrado el cerebro. Intentó ponerse de pie, para únicamente darse cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos, y lo que era peor, desnudo..._

- ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?- Gritó tratando de desamarrarse, intentando aflojar las cuerdas.- ¿Qué mierda es esto?-

_Un fuerte dolor en las costillas le sacó el aire y lo hizo escupir saliva. Se encorvó completamente a causa del sufrimiento. Otra patada lo hizo girarse sobre su costado para ver al autor de tal pesadilla..._

- Hasta que despertaste, culón.-

- ¡K-Kyle!- Se sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo frente a él.- ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? ¿En donde mierda estamos?-

_El otro chico no le respondió, le propinó una patada en la barbilla, para después darle un fuerte latigazo..._

- ¡Cállate, maldito come-mierda!- Un par de latigazos aterrizaron en las redondas mejillas, para usar el látigo para alzar su barbilla y lo viera a los ojos.- Desde ahora, harás todo lo que yo diga, ¿está claro?-

- ¡Vete a la mierda, jodido judío!- El dolor era insoportable, más él no se lo daría a ver.- ¡Más vale que me sueltes en este momento o te juro que...!-

_Un puñetazo lo hizo voltear el rostro en lo que la sangre comenzó a escurrirle de la boca. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en él, con un odio profundo..._

- Eres un maldito judío de mierda.-

- Sí, lo soy.- Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces.- Y tú eres un maldito gordo nazi de mierda. Pero también soy americano, y si algo nos ha enseñado la historia es que los nazis perdieron por mucho en la guerra.-

_Lo acomodó de espaldas al suelo, después le separó las piernas tras desamarrárselas..._

- Y según cuentan, los nazis preferían morir que acostarse con un judío, por eso era que los veían y los trataban peor que a las bestias.-

_Se acomodó enmedio de él y le tomó violentamente la barbilla..._

- Así que dime, ¿cómo quieres que te joda? ¿Cómo a una delicada señorita o como a una puta corriente?-

- ¡Jódete, hijo de puta!- Le respondió furioso.

_Lo abofeteó un par de veces, lo tomó de los cabellos y tirando de ellos, lo obligó a que lo viera..._

- Bien, será a mi manera.-

_Yo lo observé todo, lo escuché también. Cada grito, cada insulto, cada golpe. El dolor era palpable. El odio y el rencor también lo eran..._

_El tiempo nunca se puede volver atrás..._

_Siempre existe algo que deseamos toda la vida evitar..._

_Era un círculo vicioso..._

**.~o0o~.**

- Maldito... Maldito judío.-

_No se percataba de lo que estaba perdiendo. Metió sus dedos en la entrada del otro muchacho, los sacó y los introdujo en su boca. Pagaría su condena..._

- ¿No te gusta?- Le dijo tras sacar de su boca los dedos qué tenía empapados con la mezcla de los líquidos corporales.- ¿Verdad qué está delicioso?-

- ¡VETE AL CARAJO, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- Le gritó enfurecido, con los ojos completamente rojos y llenos de lágrimas a causa de su deshonra.

- Lo que digas.- Bostezó, se vistió y se encaminó a la única salida del cuarto.- Ahí te ves, culón.-

- ¿Kyle?- Corrió a la puerta con dificultad y oyó que un candado se cerraba.- ¡MALDITO JUDÍO, DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!- Golpeó la puerta varias veces.- ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡KYLE!-

_La piedra comenzó a rodar..._

_El tiempo nunca se puede volver atrás..._

_El tiempo nunca se puede volver atrás..._

_Es un círculo vicioso..._


End file.
